All about you and your world
by DeathSugar
Summary: Punya pacar gamer itu makan hati. Punya pacar cuek dan tidak peka itu jauh menyebalkan dan makan hati. Dan Luhan punya pacar gamer, tidak peka, dan cuek, yang sialnya begitu dia cintai. HunHan / Yaoi


Story belong to me, DeathSugar

* * *

 ** _An : aku ga yakin ff ini fluff apa ga. Oneshoot fluffy sebenarnya bukan aku sekali. serius.. aku ga bisa bikin ff oneshoot fluffy gitu. Maaf jika ff ini mengecewakan._**

 ** _ff-nya terinspirasi past anak-anak grup yang curhat soal pacarnya yang kedananan COC. X'D yang katanya sampe ada yang mutusin ceweknya karena keseringan di telpon pas dia lagi war. X'DD_**

* * *

 ** _dan..._**

 ** _鹿晗生日快乐_** ** _~ Happy birthday Luhan. Bias kesayangan~ cinta sejatinya Sehun. Kesayangan Deng Chao dan musuh dompet. Sehat selalu dan semoga selalu dalam lindungan Tuhan~_** ** _我爱你_** ****

oke lah, happy reading~

.

.

* * *

Jika seseorang bertanya pada Luhan tentang apa yang dia sukai, maka Luhan akan menjawab dengan; **_satu_** —Luhan suka _Iced Americano_ , ** _dua_** —Luhan suka Iron Man.

Jika seseorang bertanya pada Luhan tentang apa yang Luhan sukai setelah _Iced Americano_ dan Iron Man, maka Luhan akan menjawab dengan pipi memerah dan senyum malu-malu lalu menjawab dengan lirih seperti kucing kecil yang mengeong, jawabannya hanya satu; Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun. Mahasiswa fakultas IT dengan sejuta pesonanya. Tinggi 183 sentimeter, memiliki paras tampan mempesona yang siap menampar kewarasan seseorang hanya dengan satu tatapan mata sekelam malamnya, rahang tegas dan dagu runcing. Belum lagi bibir tipis dengan hidung mancung miliknya. Mempesona dan sempurna.

Semua yang ada pada Sehun itu bernilai _plus_ dan selalu menjadi bahan obrolan siapapun. Mahasiswi dari fakultas lain misalnya atau beberapa mahasiswi lain yang beda kampus dengan mereka. Oh Sehun yang sempurna dan tanpa cela.

Sempurna dan tanpa cela.

Setiap Luhan mendengar kalimat itu, dia selalu ingin muntah.

Tanpa cela, cuek dan tidak peka mungkin adalah kata yang tepat.

"Sehun, bagaimana dengan _ice cream_ di kafe depan sana. Baekhyun bilang disana _pancake_ dan juga _ice cream_ nya enak." Luhan tersenyum manis dengan mata yang berkedip lucu, mencoba mencari perhatian dari yang lebih tinggi, yang sialnya lebih memilih fokus pada layar McBooknya.

"Sehunie~" kali ini suaranya lebih terdengar dimanjakan—yang sebenarnya Luhan juga ingin muntah saat mengatakan itu, sungguh, Luhan yakin dirinya masih _manly_ dan bicara dengan suara yang dimanja-manjakan bukanlah dirinya—dia tidak ingin menyerah untuk membuat Sehun menaruh sedikit atensi untuknya, "Bagaimana? Kau tidak sibuk 'kan?"

Yang lebih tinggi menghembuskan nafas, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa, "Kenapa tidak pergi dengan Baekhyun? Aku tidak bisa—"

"Meninggalkan McBookmu atau monitor di kamarmu yang mungkin berakibat kau yang akan kalah level 'kan?" Luhan memberengut, "Ya, aku tahu DOTA2 jauh lebih menarik daripada pergi ke kafe bersama pacarmu."

"Bukan begitu.. kau tahu aku tidak suka tempat ramai, Lu."

"Iya. Aku tahu. Aku akan pergi dengan Baekhyun." Luhan tersenyum manis—memaksa senyumnya semanis mungkin— "Bukankah sudah biasanya seperti itu?"

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak. Apa aku terlihat marah?"

Luhan bisa melihat Sehun yang menatapnya dalam, dia tersenyum tipis—yang mana itu membuat Luhan berharap Sehun tahu kalau dia... "Aku tahu kau tidak marah. Kau 'kan pengertian."

... tengah merajuk.

Luhan menelan ludahnya—tanda kekecewaan. Harusnya dia tahu jika pacarnya tidak sepeka itu untuk tahu bahwa dia tengah merajuk. Luhan tersenyum tipis dan cepat-cepat menyahut tas miliknya yang berada di meja, "Aku ada kelas limabelas menit lagi. Aku duluan."

Punya pacar tidak peka itu menyebalkan. tapi jauh menyebalkan bila terlalu mencintainya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Punya pacar gamer dan tidak peka selalu mengajarkan Luhan untuk menjadi tabah dan super duper sabar. Luhan selalu mengalah, setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan untuk membuat hubungannya dengan Sehun selalu terjaga. Luhan tidak menuntut, tidak meminta lebih atau bahkan meminta Sehun memilih dia atau game DOTA2 kesayangannya, yang mana mungkin Luhan akan tahu jawabannya; Sehun akan memilih game DOTA2 daripada Luhan.

Mengalah dan sabar.

Luhan mendesah, menaruh kepalanya pada meja kafe dan memandangi coklat panas miliknya dengan tatapan memprihatinkan. Membuat temannya yang dikarunai mata puppy itu menatapnya iba. "Sudah, putuskan saja Sehun."

"Tapi aku menyayanginya."

"Tapi Sehun lebih menyayangi DOTA2 daripada dirimu." Cibir Baekhyun sambil memasukan satu sendok _ice cream strawberry_ kesayangannya, "Sudahlah cari pacar baru yang lebih pengertian daripada Sehun."

"Tapi tidak ada yang setampan Sehun."

"Yang lebih tampan banyak tapi kau saja yang dibutakan cinta." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memasukan suapan _ice cream_ miliknya lagi, "Dia bahkan seperti tidak ingat lusa adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Sebenarnya ilmu hitam apa yang dia gunakan untukmu."

"Baekhyun~" Luhan merengek seperti bayi, mencuri satu suapan ice cream milik Baekhyun dan dihadiahi satu tatapan melotot tidak suka dari si puppy, "Dia bahkan tidak pernah cemburu.."

"Tentu saja. Karena cemburu bagi Sehun hanya berlaku jika musuhnya satu level diatasnya."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Luhan sudah hilang harapan.

"Putuskan Sehun dan kemudian kencan dengan orang lain."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Punya pacar cuek dan tidak peka yang sialnya setampan Oh Sehun itu cobaan tersendiri bagi Luhan. dan menuruti saran dari Baekhyun juga salah satu ujian yang Tuhan berikan untuknya dan untuk kisah cintanya dengan Sehun.

"Sehun.." Luhan mulai membuka suaranya saat mata rusanya menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya yang masih fokus dengan layar PC miliknya, yang mana hanya Sehun jawab dengan "hm" tanpa embel-embel apapun.

"Ingat lusa hari apa?"

"Ya. Tentu saja ingat. Lusa hari Rabu."

Mengambil nafas dalam, "Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Sehun menekan tombol pause untuk gamenya, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bertanya. Terlihat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ingin Luhan sampaikan.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Luhan tersenyum kecut, "Kau bahkan tidak ingat lusa hari apa?"

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku ingat besok hari apa." Sehun tersenyum, mengusak rambut Luhan dan kemudian mencium dahi itu lembut, "Lusa ulang tahun Miranda Kerr."

Ingin rasanya Luhan menghantam kepala Sehun dengan monitor kesayangannya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mungkin seharusnya Luhan menuruti saran Baekhyun untuk putus dengan Sehun dari dulu. Luhan lelah, merasa seakan Sehun tidak sungguh-sungguh dengannya. Sehun tidak terbaca, begitu cuek. Sehun tidak akan cemburu walau Luhan bersama dengan orang lain. Pun ketika Luhan bersama Kris dan kemudian mereka tertawa bersama di hadapan Sehun, berlaku sedikit mesra yang akan dihadiahi tatapan datar dari Sehun dan seakan melihat Luhan bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

Luhan lelah. Dia selalu lelah untuk mengalah. Ketika Sehun akan memilih untuk menghabiskan hari liburnya di dalam kamar apartemennya dan menunggu Luhan untuk datang berkunjung. Luhan lelah ketika dia akan bilang, "Oh, tidak masalah. Aku bisa pergi dengan Baekhyun." Saat Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosa menolak ajakannya untuk sekedar makan malam. Luhan ingin seperti Baekhyun yang punya Chanyeol untuk diajak kemanapun si puppy itu mau.

Awalnya Luhan berpikir jika akan terlihat seperti anak kecil jika menuntut untuk Sehun selalu bersamnya, namun Luhan juga tidak bisa berbohong jika dia juga ingin memiliki waktu hanya berdua dengan Sehun. duduk berhadapan di meja kafe atau duduk berdua di bangku taman menikmati angin yang menyentuh tubuh mereka. Luhan ingin Sehun mencium di bibirnya dengan panas dan menuntut, bukan hanya ciuman di dahi dan kemudian disusul dengan kalimat, "Beri aku satu jam untuk satu level" yang berakhir hingga Luhan tertidur di kamar Sehun karena terlalu lama menunggu. Satu jam untuk satu level akan berakhir hingga lima jam atau berjam-jam lamanya yang membosankan.

"Aku ingin putus." Luhan mengatakannya dengan wajah tertunduk, matanya siap memanas dengan jari-jari ranting lentiknya yang saling meremas satu sama lain, seakan dengan begitu Luhan akan kuat untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya, "Aku rasa aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini, Sehun."

"Oh.."

Luhan tersenyum tipis, satu air matanya lolos menapak lantai apartemen milik Sehun, napasnya tercekik di tenggorokan saat dia mengusap air matanya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sehun, mencari sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Luhan ingin Sehun menahannya walau Luhan harus menelan kekecewaan. Sehun hanya menatap Luhan datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku ingin putus?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau sepertinya tidak akan bertanya Sehun. Aku tahu. Aku pergi. Maaf mengganggumu."

Seharusnya Luhan memang tidak berharap lebih. Tidak seharusnya dia berharap Sehun akan menahannya, ada atau tidak Luhan bersamanya tidak akan berbeda jauh.

Patah hati saat hari ulang tahun yang tinggal beberapa jam lagi sepertinya adalah hal yang buruk untuk Luhan. matanya sembab dengan ingus yang menerobos keluar. Menghabiskan satu kotak tisu—yang membantah ucapannya tentang dirinya yang manly dan kini dia terlihat seperti para perempuan yang patah hati.

Harusnya Sehun yang menangis seperti ini karena dia tinggalkan, namun Luhan tahu mungkin sekarang Sehun bahkan tengah asik dengan _gam_ _e_ kesayangannya itu. Luhan kesal bukan main saat dia membayangkan Sehun yang akan lebih bahagia dengan DOTA2 miliknya sedangkan Luhan yang menangis patah hati begitu memprihatinkan.

Meraung, menendang karpet miliknya dan juga melepas tisu bekas air mata dan ingus dengan kesal. Mirip seperti anak gadis labil yang patah hati.

Bel pada pintu apartemennya berbunyi tidak sabar, berharap itu Baekhyun yang datang—dengan beberapa softdrink dan juga camilan untuk menemani Luhan yang sedang patah hati dan menunggu detik-detik dirinya yang akan bertambah tua satu tahun namun dengan wajah baby miliknya—walau setelahya yang dia lihat bukan Baekhyun yang datang.

Itu adalah manusia yang paling tidak ingin dia temui untuk saat ini. Manusia penyebab sakit hatinya, membuatnya menangis seperti anak gadis dengan mata sembab dan hidung berair yang terlihat menjijikkan. Luhan tahu wajahnya pasti berantakan dengan air mata yang masih terus jatuh sementara seseorang yang berdiri didepannya masih terlihat begitu tampan.

Membawa satu cake kecil dengan lilin diatasnya dan satu tangkai bunga mawar merah. Dia tersenyum, dan kata selanjutnya membuat Luhan ingin melemparinya dengan sandal rumah miliknya. "Selamat ulang tahun. Maaf jika aku tidak terlalu baik untukmu selama ini."

Luhan tidak melempar sandal rumahnya yang berbulu dengan bentuk bambi warna coklat itu, dia justru melemparkan dirinya di pelukan sosok itu, Oh Sehun. Sehun tertawa pelan, membiarkan Luhan memukul dadanya dan meraung disana. Membiarkan Luhan menyalurkan kekesalannya pada Sehun selama ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Ulangnya lagi saat Luhan tak lagi memukul dirinya dan memilih menenggelamkan dirinya pada pelukan Sehun itu. "Kau jelek saat menangis."

"Ini semua salahmu, Oh Sehun!"

"Maaf." Sehun terkekeh, melepaskan Luhan dalam pelukannya dan mendorong tubuh mungil itu masuk kedalam. Menyerahkan satu tangkai mawar itu untuk Luhan dan dihadiahi sebuah cubitan di perutnya. "Aw.. harusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih bukan mencubitku."

"Harusnya aku memukulmu dengan vas bunga dan berharap kau amnesia dan lupa segala _game_ yang menyebalkan itu!"

Meletakkan cake ditangannya pada meja didekat pintu, Sehun memilih untuk menghapus jarak dirinya dengan Luhan. menarik tengkuk si mungil itu untuk mendekat dan mencuri satu ciuman panas dan menuntut. Mengeksplor bagian dalam bibir Luhan dengan hisapan panas dan tarian rumit.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sehun lembut, mengusap sisi wajah Luhan yang basah karena air mata dan mencium kedua kelopak rusa itu, "Maaf untuk aku yang tidak terlalu peka ini."

"Kau tidak peka, menyebalkan, dan sialnya aku mencintaimu!"

Sehun tersenyum lagi, mencuri satu ciuman lebut dibibir yang memberengut itu, "Masih mau putus?"

"Brengsek! Tentu saja tidak!"

Kedua tertawa dan selanjutnya Sehun kembali menghapus jarak diantara mereka dengan tautan bibir yang dalam. "Aku mencitaimu." Bisiknya lagi.

Punya pacar gamer dan tidak peka mungkin menyebalkan dan makan hati. Tapi kalau kau mencintainya, bisa apa lagi ?

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _End_**

 **.**

* * *

Fanfic fluff oneshoot bukan saya sekali. idup kebanyakan nelangsa kayaknya, jadi ff terus ke angst mulu. :'') maafkan . semoga kalian suka dan tidak kecewa. :'')

With Love,

DeathSugar


End file.
